


seasick

by QWERWEF



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWERWEF/pseuds/QWERWEF
Summary: -海军罗×海贼路-给大佬的生日车车-ABO设





	seasick

**Author's Note:**

> -海军罗×海贼路
> 
> -给大佬的生日车车
> 
> -ABO设

罗此时此刻觉得十分烦恼，他们顺着原定的航线打算登上和之国，结果被突然出现的海流冲离了轨道。贝波正在努力计划新的线路，但目前的情况来看他们还需要时间。

Polortang是海军唯一不受总部监视电话虫监控的潜水艇。这点是罗依旧留在海军里的理由，他承接着柯拉松先生留下的任务，去卧底或者追捕一些过于残暴的海贼。他不爱和那些满嘴正义规矩的老滑头们打交道，常年在游离于本部之外，反而和一众海贼走得很近。

挑战新世界的各路凶恶海贼就是罗目前的计划。 

“凶恶海贼”。 

现在在属于罗的船长房间里就有一个。 

——吃得多话也很多的凶恶海贼。 

特拉法尔加罗正用力将性器在对方后穴内抽插，实为omega的海贼脱力地从嘴里发出细碎的呻吟，一边把力气都用在紧抓着罗后背的手上。但他却并没有真正用力，只是想证明自己被搞得有多难耐。 

后背上的刺青被海贼勒出好几道血痕，罗似乎并不在意这样的伤痛，全神贯注地操着这个前半小时还在嘻嘻哈哈的可恶家伙。

路飞是从和之国上冲到海里的，这样的距离竟然还没有直接死反而落在了潜水艇顶部，这样强健的身体在omega里实属少见。 

作为omega，路飞是完全不合格的。拥有omega绝对不会拥有的霸王色霸气，和毫不逊色任何alpha的武装色霸气。加上超越常人的忍耐力，他一直顺风顺水。即使偶尔的发情征兆也被他们的毛茸茸船医照顾得很好。 

特拉法尔加罗是第一个真正经历过路飞发情期的人。在庞克哈萨德罗见到战后的路飞，那时他正打算把自己埋在雪里度过发情期。好在罗一针抑制剂下去才平息了整个岛即将被笨蛋引发雪崩的事态，当然这小插曲在海军本部的报告上没有写。 

但险象环生的德雷斯罗萨就没有那么顺利了。 

伤痕和高热没能平定omega突如其来的情潮。向日葵田的木屋里，路飞精疲力竭，声音都发不出来，疼痛和两人爆炸的信息素让他在初次的性爱中几乎失去意识。 

罗头次这么近地接触他的“敌人”。表面上是敌人，特拉法尔加罗无所定论的正义让他们认识后的关系可以说不错，但作为上床的对象这个关系还差太远。 

整天散漫在编外的海军中将和最恶世代海贼保持着肉体关系。 

罗很好奇。 

好奇他们这样做，会有什么影响。 

路飞被贝波救到船长房间里治疗，用了大约两小时才恢复清明。他被ROOM蓝色的光芒包裹着，身上水已经干了。他缓缓睁开眼睛，喉咙抑制不住咳出两口海水。刚刚鼻腔里被咸水灌满的苦涩感惹得身体一激灵。 

“特拉男吗……”路飞闻到了空气中淡淡的味道，安下心来。 

屋子里的陈设无疑是特拉法尔加罗的风格，所有的东西都井井有条地摆放好，桌上还摊着路飞一个字也看不懂的医书。随处可见的心脏摆件和斑点装饰，让新到来的omega觉得很有趣。

路飞端详了半分钟盘着腿又环绕四周，想找寻食物的踪迹，但低热的症状提醒他发情期将至，他又要因为这个折磨他的事情而苦恼了。 

“醒了？” 

“啊果然是你！”

“果然？”

“我闻味道就知道是你救我。谢啦！”

“不是我，是贝波——喂！”

路飞二话不说就冲上去给了罗一个熊抱，丝毫不顾忌对方海军的身份。

罗被袭击过来强烈的omega信息素给弄得头晕，只能先抱着路飞的腰坐下来。 

“特拉男——！我感觉这几天都在发烧，是不是我又要发情了，你可不可...唔。” 

“小点声。”罗翻身捂住路飞嘴巴，把人压在床上。罗从这个笨蛋被救进船舱的那一刻起就发觉他在发情。而正在烦恼中的海军中将已经绅士地忍耐两小时了。

“喂特拉男让我说完啊！”路飞皱起眉头，抓起罗的手臂就反向按回床面上。 

“是的你是在发情期了。请你安静。” 

“哦——那是不是又要和你……？” 

“你想让所有人都听到进来观摩吗？”罗抑制自己想要使用屠宰场的冲动压低了声音说。

omega的脸上此时泛着不自然的潮红，听到海军的话忽然就松开紧握着的手，“那我不说了，你快点和我做好不好。”

“草帽当家的，谁说要跟你做了。” 

“你不做那还抱我干什么。快，点。” 

被海贼毫不客气地命令了。罗竟觉得有一丝怒火，解开对方已经松垮的和服，径直咬上omega许久未被外部刺激的乳尖。

“唔——！”路飞紧抿住嘴忍着触电样的感觉，顺手扯掉海军的和服外套。

乳尖几经舌头撩拨就挺立了起来，但罗并没有就此放过疼爱这个敏感的部分。被吮吸着的感觉让路飞有些撑不住，软绵绵地陷在床里，抬起两条腿绕住对方的腰。 

“你很着急吗草帽当家的？”罗明白面前这个家伙早就不是像第一次伤痕累累任人摆布的姿态。于是他伸出两个手指抵在路飞爱液渗出的穴口浅浅地进入，让对方更放松些。 

“下面很难受…”路飞动身子去努力没入两根手指，但前戏明显不能满足他的要求。和之国满街的信息素影响着他的意识，被冲到海里前，他就开始持续低烧了。频繁做关于德雷斯罗萨夜晚痛欲交缠的梦。

年轻的omega已经受不住浅尝辄止的撩拨，勾住罗仅剩的腰带向下滑，手掌握住alpha挺立了好久的性器。

“要这个。快点。”他大约不知道自己的动作有多么令人震惊，罗愣了一下，抽出正在给omega扩张的手指，转而挺身把性器贴到路飞嘴边。 

“不能每次都是我顺着你吧？” 

“什么每……唔！”趁着路飞张开嘴，罗将阴茎推进他的口腔里。 

路飞明显未这样被填满过。但他十分擅长适应自己没有经历过的境况，即使是做爱他也立刻就能明白罗的意图。 

少年不安分的舌头迅速缠在海军青筋凸起的阴茎上，故意坏心眼地使用能力伸长了舌尖绕着每一寸沟壑舔舐爱抚。

信息素充斥着整个口腔，罗每次都抵到omega的喉咙口，路飞的窒息感已经近乎巅峰，仿佛再一会儿脑袋就要被alpha信息素给冲爆炸。被男人的下体堵着嘴巴，路飞只能闷闷地哼两声，眼睛里被挤压出泪水在脸上形成两道泪痕。但他依旧不打算示弱，拼命地吞吐粗硬的性器。

“可以了。停下来。”

“呼..啊，特拉男你现在可以听我的了吗？”路飞分明还有点不够适应嘴里突然空虚，咬肌的酸涩感让他说话有些吃力。 

罗的耐心也早就消耗干净，没有给路飞过多的反应时间就将性器没入了半截。omega的后穴痉挛着紧紧绞住入侵的粗硬。 

“好痛…嗯…”路飞一反常态没有因为疼痛而大叫出来，主动环住罗的腰，贴在耳边低声说话。 

少年的指尖在抽插间逐渐用力，脚趾也在快感中不自觉卷紧。生涩的钝痛渐渐被酥麻的刺激代替，路飞沉溺于这种不熟悉的快感里，让身体轻飘又沉重，和伤痕累累的性事相比，他更喜欢这种纯粹的交合。 

路飞大可以用能力让自己更轻松些，但尾椎以下已经不受他的控制只顾着交缠海军不断抽插的阴茎。甬道内的每一寸柔软都被阴茎的凸起碾过，刚刚收缩起来就又被顶开，特拉法尔加罗沉重而温热的呼吸落在路飞颈窝处，留下一片属于alpha的烙印。 

这家伙的腺体在发热呢。 

罗顺着alpha的本能去按压少年脖子后发热的部位，如果现在咬下去会发生什么呢。 

“喂你笑什么...”由于紧紧贴着罗，路飞很快注意到身上的人轻笑了一下，“这样做很好笑吗。” 

“没什么。你的腺体在发涨。” 

“说起来是有点热热的，不过你不可以咬！” 

“当然不会……”这个拒绝让罗感到不自在，随即更用力地探入起身下人湿润的肉穴。 

“特拉男……特拉男，慢一点啦。”性器的每次撞击都顶到深处，路飞被操得不断想掉眼泪但他没有足够的力气在情事里用上武装色打对方一拳。

“慢一点……受不了！”路飞咬住不理他的alpha，身体在对方怀里挣扎了起来。

“咬我也不会停的。” 

“特拉男！” 

“你现在不能命令我。”海军的语气里明显带着调侃的意味。他不是第一次这样在草帽面前嘴坏了，每次这个家伙的表情都让他觉得滋味甚好。特拉法尔加罗把咬着自己肩膀不放的路飞压到枕头上，低烧造成的面颊潮红，被操到难耐而留下的泪痕，样样他都很满足。 

他靠近路飞软热的脸颊，放慢了身下抽插的动作，贴上omega的嘴唇。试探地轻啄转而就变成进入嘴里掠夺，路飞在被满足要求后乖乖回应这个有点暧昧情意的吻，身下不自觉的又夹紧了抵在他里面的性器。 

唾液的声音和温度让两个人都开始冒汗，这无疑是刺激性欲更进一步的利器。路飞此时还保持着微弱的清醒，他渴求和这名“敌人”亲近，隐约含着“恋爱”意味的接吻让身体某个部位更加兴奋，似乎打算完全接纳这个alpha的进入。 

“喂草帽当家，你……”罗忽然结束这个亲吻，拨开路飞被汗水濡湿的刘海，“这样不行啊。” 

“为什么……” 路飞的眼睛里带着些没有色欲沾染的纯真，相比起罗已经有些浑浊的金色瞳孔要明亮不少。 

“腺体不可以让我咬，生殖腔当然也不可以让我进去。”

“所以说为什么啊？我想要更多。特拉男做得我很舒服。”路飞搂着罗的脖子，嘴唇微微张合，像是在念什么迷惑人的咒语。 

特拉法尔加罗不得不承认他的理性在这个海贼面前从来就不管用，每次见面都要更新他接受异常情况的上限。 

“会怀孕的。你别说你不知道这样会怀孕。” 

“诶这样就会怀孕吗，插到这里就会怀孕吗？上次做也没有！我不信。”路飞一连抛出几个问题砸到罗面前。 

望着路飞毫无自知的样子，特拉法尔加罗发觉事态比自己想象的更严重。 

“蠢货，真的会怀孕。上次没有操到这里。” 

“疼——！”面对突如其来的深入，路飞猛地向后仰起脖子，甬道深处的部位忽然打开了一般容纳了身上alpha的性器。 

“反正你又不会把我怎么样。我不怕。”少年抓紧身边已经皱巴巴的床单试图转移身下被完全进入的胀痛。

“……服了你了。”罗又一次叹气，自己完全威胁不到这个海贼。他抱起路飞的腰让对方半靠在床头说道:“对，我不会再进去。但你下次可以稍微保持警惕吗？” 

“不要。”路飞把脸贴近罗，“是你我可以不用警惕。” 

特拉法尔加罗今天宣告对海贼草帽小子完败。

罗不再试图和路飞在性事中聊天，又不是情侣搞得气氛还怪暧昧的。他只是偶尔对敌人会产生alpha本能反应，仅此而已。靠在墙上的姿势，让阴茎插入变得更容易，罗又一次深入进去还握住对方许久没被抚慰过的性器上下套弄，双重的刺激使得路飞咬紧嘴唇，脑袋里紧绷着的弦  
快无法承受了。 

两人交合的地方已经泥泞一片，体液融合滴到床单上形成一块淫靡的印记。罗不再忍耐着余下的力气，全力在穴内搅动抽出。 

“喂……特…特拉男，好像我快到了，唔嗯…”身体深处涌上一阵一阵酥麻的触电感，路飞想要后仰，但墙壁挡着他只能不断迎合alpha性器的捣弄。 

“呼…最后，也让我咬一下吧……”罗没听清路飞具体在说着什么，自己也快在这场持续很久的性爱里到极限。

他搂过omega的身体，在腺体边的皮肤象征性地轻轻咬下。 

“唔啊——”路飞收到脖颈后的刺激，立刻就夹紧了腿，高潮片刻的窒息感让他紧闭着眼睛，被罗握着的前端渗出不少液体。罗也在对方痉挛紧缩的后穴中射出，精液满满填在甬道里与体液交融。 

“嗯…草帽当家的，起来。”罗将性器从omega的身体里退出，试图将已经瘫软在床上的路飞抱起来。 

“不，起不来……好累。” 

“起来，不清理干净的话会生病。” 

“特拉男……用能力清不就好了吗，我真的起不来……困。”路飞用手臂挡住眼睛，侧过身去。 

是在撒娇吗。 

罗不可避免的这样想到。

“ROOM——”罗见床上这个家伙没有要起来的意思，便抬起手指将两人都转移到了浴室。 

“哗——！” 

“特拉男！干嘛啊！！” 

正好被能力扔到正在放水的浴缸，被浸入水中的路飞警觉地弹跳了起来在浴室里发出奇妙的声音。 

“帮你清理。” 

罗把放水的闸开到最大，温热的蒸汽瞬间就充满了整个浴室，水珠缓缓沿着两人的头发落在地上。由于淡水处理过于复杂，洗澡的热水还是带着些许海洋的咸腥气味。 

“啊好香。”路飞闻到一阵香波地群岛的味道，又坐回浴缸里。

“自己先洗干净吧。”罗把已经膨胀起来的泡沫丢到路飞脑袋上，然后拿了一条毛巾搭在路飞肩上。

“不许做奇怪的事。” 

“哦——” 浴室里罗的声音显得格外有力，路飞噘着嘴停止了把泡沫弄成头盔的幼稚行为。 

“特拉男，我觉得，你并不想抓我。” 

“你哪来的自信。” 

“我说真的，你很关心我。谢谢。” 

被敌人按在床上操，事后洗澡也算关心？罗沉默着没有回答。

“不过，凯多还是得我来打飞。你不许插手。” 

“那上次谁被凯多一击就揍到地里了。” 

“我现在不碰到就可以打到！我现在给你试一下！”路飞猛得坐起来，将手臂硬化成了武装色的状态。 

“打塌这里想去海里喂鱼吗？” 

“啊不想。算了到九里的时候再给你看！” 

“草帽当家的你到底有没有在好好洗澡。”罗转身踏进浴缸，把路飞脸颊揪得老长，“腿张开。” 

罗坐下从背后环着路飞的腰，右手的两指深入omega刚刚做过的后庭，将浊液弄到体外。 两人一时无话，路飞能感到信息素无时不刻的渗入他每一寸皮肤内，尤其是在湿润氤氲的浴室里，他安心地靠在alpha肩膀上，忍耐着下体的刺激。

他们不是爱欲结束完温存的情侣，这个气氛让罗有些不适应。他望着眼下路飞鼓起来的脸颊肉有些出神。作为这种实力的海贼来讲，特征有些太过可爱了，刚刚捏过的触感还残留在手掌中没有消散。

似乎是个很可爱的人吧。似乎。 

“说句话啊特拉男，你一直看着我干嘛。” 

“你眼睛在后脑勺吗，我没看。” 

“看了。我感觉得到。”路飞把头转向罗，露出笑容。 

“……你给我安静。” 

两人身体本就紧贴在一起，浴室里的水汽让眼前的景色都有些模糊，很快路飞就主动轻啄罗的嘴角。 

“再来一次好不好。就在这里。” 

路飞让罗将手指退出来，整个人面向罗跪坐在浴缸中间。 

“还要。” 

信息素和肥皂泡的味道让路飞闻起来足够吸引人，罗捧起对方的脸一通揉捏再软软地亲下去。橡胶人的好处就是手感一流吧？在浴室里待太久两个人都不太能承受，路飞握着罗挺立起来的阴茎就往肉穴里塞。刚清理过的地方此时又要被新的淫液填满。 

浴缸里的水已经涌出去大半，但两个男人在里面仍旧有些拥挤。呼吸都有些微妙的空间里，罗更加兴奋地贯穿熟悉的甬道，路飞穴内的褶皱再次被撑开到承受的极限。 

“路飞…” 

“好不习惯……”路飞听到自己名字的一瞬下意识把头埋进罗颈间。 

这样被叫名字还有些高兴。 

“再……再叫我一遍。”他觉得性欲迭起被呼唤到名字时，心脏有种奇妙的波动感，对方语气也比平日说话要温和许多。

“嗯啊……”浴室的回响要大很多，路飞稍微大声喘息一些都过分色情，两人的信息素在这里交缠得更紧密。

躺回干净整洁的床上时，路飞已经累到发出呼噜声。他也懒得去在浑身的酸痛，直接霸占了被窝就进入梦乡。 

罗坐在床边整理衣服，这个懒家伙倒是舒服了，自己还有一堆烂摊子要收拾。浴室里还没有打扫，总不能让船员看到那些纠缠过的痕迹。

再过一段日子他们又会回到和之国面对凯多。 

正在思考接下来行动的罗腰间忽然多了缠绕的橡胶手臂，一个毛茸茸的脑袋顶着自己后背。 

“没睡着啊你。” 

“……特拉法尔加罗。没读错吧？”

海军中将的心脏突然缓慢了半拍。

“嗯。” 

*  
“你们有没有人去叫一下captain，海流已经开始转回原来的方向了。”贝波摇晃了几下记录海流的图纸。 

“我不敢去。” 

“我也不敢。” 

“……我也是。” 贝波连同夏其佩金一起坐在船舱里发呆。他们并不敢回忆浴室里传来的声音究竟是什么，只能坐在操作室里并排沉默。

“明天吧，要是现在去肯定会被砍头的。”佩金整理好歪掉的企鹅帽，语重心长。

-END- 

-总之是没有在交往但暧昧的两个人


End file.
